1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin film type chip device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a thin film type chip device improving impedance characteristics and manufacturing process efficiency and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with high specification, multi-functionalization and miniaturization of electronic devices such as a smart phone, it is necessary to apply a filter for removing a common mode noise in a circuit such as a high speed interface using a differential transmission method to these electronic devices. To this end, the development for a small common mode noise filter (CMF) having high performance has been conducted.
In order to increase performance of a thin film type common mode noise filter, impedance should basically be increased. As a method of increasing impedance characteristics of a chip device, a method of further integrating a coil metal pattern in the filter to increase an area occupied by the coil metal pattern per unit area while making the coil metal pattern a fine pitch is efficient. To this end, the integration of the coil metal pattern by a method of implementing the coil metal patterns as a laminated structure so as to have a multi-layer structure, a method of increasing turns of the coil metal pattern, or the like, has been conducted.
In general, the coil metal pattern having the multi-layer structure has been formed by repeatedly performing a plating process using a photo-resist pattern on a ferrite magnetic substrate to sequentially laminate the coil metal patterns. However, in the case of the method as described above, during a process in which a lower circuit layer having a coil pattern is formed and a next circuit layer is then laminated on the lower circuit layer, a bumpy surface phenomenon that a surface of a photo-resist film covering the circuit pattern of the lower circuit layer becomes convex occurs. When the phenomenon that the surface of the photo-resist film becomes convex occurs, at the time of performing exposure and development processes as subsequent processes, the photo-resist film is excessively etched and removed or a photo-resist pattern having a hole with an inclined side is formed, such that it is difficult to form a fine circuit pattern as the number of layers of the circuit pattern increase.